Stiles isn't Himself
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: There is a new threat in town but what happens when Stiles get's kidnapped Will it be beneficiary or a tragedy. **BAMF!Stiles Nephilim!Stiles Sterek Hot!Derek(If you haven't already figured that part out)**
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was walking down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, and opening the fridge. Stiles frowned when he saw the fridge was almost empty. He walked over to the extra change bucket, digging in it. He finally pulled out a $50 bill that his dad always hid at the bottom of the collection of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. He walked back into his room, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, His favorite pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt and his red hoodie. Stiles picked up his keys and his wallet and headed out the front door.

When Stiles got into his car there was a note on the windshield. It read: We're Watching. Stiles looked at the note before crumbling it up, thinking it was just a cruel prank from his friends. Stiles hopped into his jeep, starting it.

As Stiles drove down the road his favorite song came on so he turned up the volume. Stiles thought he saw a figure run through the forest next to his car every now and then, dismissing the thought, his life was pretty hectic, he could have a few day dreams.

When Stiles drove up to the store, there where no parking spaces. He drove to the back of the building, intending to park in the overflow parking lot. When he rounded the corner he thought he saw the figure run into the forest at the back of the parking lot, he was starting to get scared. Stiles hopped out of his jeep, quick walking all the way into the store.

When Stiles entered the store he felt multiple eyes on him. Stiles quickly looked around for anyone looking at him. Seeing none looking at him he walked over and grabbed a cart. Stiles walked down the fourth Isle, he was looking at pasta sauce. Stiles picked up a jar of Prego, intending on setting it in his cart. Stiles finger's slipped, dropping the jar, the sound startled him, sending him into the other wall of glass jars. Stiles ran into the wall full force, knocking about thirty jars off of it. Stiles looked around, unsure of what to do. A young woman walked down the isle, looking at the mess she sighed. "Now, I cant make Spaghetti, Thanks." She said the last word with a thick haze of sarcasm, Setting Stiles off.

Stiles ran into the bathroom, before running into one of the stalls, hoping none saw him crying the whole way there. Stiles started to breath heavy, the rise and fall of his chest accelerating. Stiles felt like he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Stiles was having a panic attack. Stiles clutched at his chest, Breathing harder and harder. A pair of thick tan arms wrapped around Stiles' body, holding him, a husker voice whispered soft words into his hear. "Your ok, your ok, just breath. Just breath. Your fine." Stiles finally got ahold of himself five minutes later realizing he just cried into the shoulder of a complete stranger for about six minutes. "Thanks." Stiles got out before standing up.

"No problem. Used to have panic attacks myself when I was a kid." The man looked down at his shoes.

"My names Stiles." Stiles held out his hand to the stranger. The man took his hand grabbing it with a lot of force, "Kyle." The man looked up at Stiles, His eyes shimmering.

"Your not here to kill me are you?" Stiles questioned. Kyle tensed up, Stiles realized he didn't get that Stiles was joking so he started to do what he always does, Ramble. "Sorry, it was a joke, you know haha, funny. You do get jokes right? Your not one of those people without a since of humor. People like that aren't fun to be around."

The man, Kyle, Stiles reminded himself, laughed. "I do have a since of humor, thank you." Stiles chuckled at himself, how could he be so stupid to ask someone if they where doing to kill him. Its not like he dies almost every day, oh wait. But it is.

"I better get back to shopping." Stiles said as he walked towards the door, "See ya around." Stiles left the bathroom, heading straight for the front doors of the supermarket. Stiles left without any groceries. When Stiles rounded the cored of the supermarket he was pulled behind the building and slammed into the wall. Stiles opened his eyes to see Kyle holding him into a wall. "Guess your psychic after all." Kyle said before bringing a rag up to Stiles' face. Stiles took a deep breath in just as the rag covered his mouth, sending him into a deep sleep, chloroform rag over his face.

* * *

Derek drove up to Stiles' house, not hearing his heartbeat, or seeing his jeep, Derek was confused as to why the kid would go anywhere but dismissed the idea. Derek sped off down the road, not thinking twice about where Stiles was.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter guys. More to come Very soon! Please Review if you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles eyes fluttered open, in a room with very little visible light. Stiles tried to stand but found himself restrained. Stiles looked down, his feet and hands where tied to a chair. Great. Stiles looked around the room, looking for something to cut the rough ropes with. Stiles eyes landed on the floor below his chair. There where many drawings on the floor around him. Stiles could see the circle encase all of the shapes. Something white lay on the ground a faint glow to it. Stiles tried to look closer, seeing the blood on the ground and around the white piece of whatever on the ground only brought Stiles' mind to conclude it was a piece of skin.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A woman asked, Stiles whipped his head up just before the lights flashed on. A woman sat in a chair, her fingers interlocked, She had long flowing black hair, Perfect cheekbones, and it would be an understatement to say this woman was beautiful. "Who are you?" Stiles breathed out, still admiring the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

"How rude of me, I am Katherine. I would shake your hand but your restrained, and I do know you Genim." She had a small smile plastered over her face when Stiles visible cringed at the sound of his horrible name. "Stiles." The woman just looked at him, "What?" She asked.

"My name, its Stiles." She smiled sweetly at him once more before yelling, "Kat, Kyle, get in here." The two people entered the door, their heads slightly bowed. "You know Kyle, and this is Kat, my Witch." The woman looked up at her name being said. "Shall I proceed as planned?" She questioned. Katherine just sighed. "Yes, It'll be a shame, He's so cute, and what will his mate do?" She chuckled again.

"I don't have a mate." Stiles looked at Katherine before placing her eyes firmly fixed on Kat, writing more images and other things inside the circle. "But you do young one, Your Alpha Derek Hale is suppressing those feeling for his mate. I'm surprised that he lasted that long." Stiles whipped his head up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Stiles scram out, rage boiling his blood. The woman just chuckled. "Nothing. He has fallen ill, Werewolf's cant resist they're need for they're mate forever." She just smiled at the pained look on Stiles face. "Don't worry, if your alive after the next part we'll let you see him. His body of course. Go ahead." After the words where out of her mouth a gag was put in his mouth, and Kyle stepped forward, smashing his fist with Stiles' head.

Back at the pack house, which was fixed up after defeating the Alpha pack, Derek, lay in bed. The pack was snuggling into his side or someone else's side. Derek knew who he really wanted to snuggle into his side. "We're not finding Stiles by having a pack doggie pile." Lydia looked up at Derek, "We can find Stiles once our Alpha is healed." She stated before snuggling back into Jacksons side. "But that's why I am sick you idiots." Derek said before closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Stiles is my Mate." The pack just gasped at Derek. The whole pack got out of the bed except for Derek, he laid there, falling into a deep sleep-like state. While Derek slept he dreamt of Stiles.

Stiles just walked into the door, greeting Derek with a kiss to the cheek before running up the stairs, a few minutes later Stiles called. "You coming for a shower babe?" Stiles asked, He knew he didn't have to yell so he didn't just asked the air, knowing his boyfriend would hear him with his enhanced hearing. Derek quickly ran up the stairs, loosing articles of his clothes as he ran. When he walked into the shower Stiles was already insides soaping up his body. Derek's member seemed to notice how good Stiles looked in the shower and decided he wanted to come to life. Stiles let out a small groan in the back of his throat, only hearable to a werewolf's ears, when he ran the soap over one of his nipples. Stiles knew what he was doing to get Derek aroused. As Stiles pulled back to curtain of the shower he heard someone yelling to Derek, But it wasn't Stiles. "Derek Get up!" Came out of Stiles mouth but it was Scotts voice. Derek was very confused before a slap to his face brought him out of his dream state. "What?" Derek groaned wanting to get back to his shower scene.

"We're going to talk to Deaton, Stay in bed." Derek only grunted in reply. Derek fell back asleep, only a few minutes later, after hearing the cars of the pack drive out of hearing distance.

When they arrived at Deaton's they all got out of they're cars, walking towards the entrance. Deaton opened the door, "I've been waiting for you all." He said before they all gave him questionable looks he only replied with, "I'll explain more inside." When the pack all got inside and where all in the back room of the animal clinic Deaton decided to speak again. "I've heard someone is trying to re-create the Nephilim." Scott just looked at him, "What's that?" He asked before Deaton stepped into his office. About five minutes later Deaton walked out of his office with a large leather bound book. "The Nephilim where the most powerful race of Supernatural there ever was. The grand Court round them all up and executed them. They possess multiple powers. This book only explains some of them, as all of them are unknown." Lydia grabbed the book reading it. "Transcendent Physiology?" She asked, "It doesn't say much about it what exactly is it?" Deaton just looked at her, and with a straight face he replied only with. "I don't know." Lydia just looked at him for another minute, reading the Latin on the page. "Ethereal Manipulation, Why does that sound dangerous?" Deaton lifted his shoulder again, signifying he doesn't know. "There isn't much known about them, but they where very powerful and not to be messed with." The whole pack had a worried look on their faces. Scott turned to look at Deaton. "Stiles has been taken." Deaton looked worried, He closed his eyes, focusing on the energy levels around the town. Suddenly Deaton was on the ground, convulsing. Deaton sat up, "I know where they are." He said before running back into his office and carrying out a bag of items.

Stiles had just awoken, He felt groggy and all three of his captors where in his face. "What?" They all moved back from him. Stiles tried to stand, finding he was still restrained. "GET THESE OFF!" He yelled before the roped just exploded around his legs and hands. Stiles looked down at the rope that was tied around his ankles, his leg was burned, but it was healing, faster than werewolf's do. Stiles looked back up at the group, all of them where scared, except for Katherine. "Welcome back." She said a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. Stiles stood up, before he moved to block a punch from Kyle, also sending a table across the room, running into the witch. Stiles looked at it, confused, then something was hurdling towards him, Stiles held out his hand towards the item, stopping it. Katherine was shocked that the boy, a younger Nephilim could stop her attack. Stiles lowered his hand, sending the chair to the ground. Stiles walked over to Katherine placing a hand over her heart. The voice guided his actions as he focused on the life force of the woman in front of his dissipating into the air. She fell to the ground, without a pulse. Stiles turned to Kyle and Kat. He felt a rippling across his skin, The two of them stared in amassment as Stiles took on a God-Like look, with huge black wings. Stiles fuelled his anger at them, turning it into a blade of flames. Stiles pointed the blade at they're feet, the ground came up before them, grabbing they're legs, slowly the ground pulled them both under. When they're heads went under the ground Stiles felt them suffocating, Stiles just smiled, finally not being useless. Stiles slashed the blade through the air, creating a portal to the Hale house, and jumped through.

When Stiles landed on his feet in the middle of the Hale house living room he did not expect for his head hitting the ceiling. Stiles consecrated on being a human looking man again, effectively making him shorter, looking like the teen he is. Stiles ran up the stairs, opening Derek's bedroom door he saw the sleeping Alpha on the bed. He walked over to his Mate. Rubbing his cheek. Derek stilled in his sleep at the feeling. His eyes fluttered open, setting his eyes on Stiles he Smiled. "Hey Der-Bear." Stiles said as he leaned down and gave Derek a kiss. "I'm here, now you need to get better." Stiles whispered after pulling away from the kiss. Stiles placed his hand on his Alphas chest, Willing his magic to heal Derek of his sickness. Derek felt instantly better, right before the pack walked in through the door with Deaton and the Grand Court on they're trail.


End file.
